Hell's Progeny
by Jekyll N Hyde
Summary: From the darkest of pasts, a new arrival brings terror and torrment along for the gang, as their coming sparks old memories for Tsukune. 'And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him'. Tsukune/Moka. - Warning: OC.
1. A Fated Reuion

One week has passed since Tsukune and the others rescued Moka and put a stop to Fairy Tale. Defeating Alucard together strengthened the bond between each member of the group but has also changed them. Kokoa no longer obsesses over Moka and trying to bring her true sister back. Gin and Haiji have accepted each other as a friend and as their best rival. Yukari has matured more and has grown out of her phase of saying 'Desu' at the ends of sentences. Fong-Fong still continues to get Tsukune to join his family, but he tones it down and tries from time to time.

Moka's Rosario had been completely repaired, thanks to _Touhou Fuhai,_ and Outer Moka was back to her proper self again. Inner Moka made a deal with Outer Moka, that every other day she would come out and share the experience of school and having fun. During the struggle to get Moka back, Tsukune and Moka had confessed their feelings for each other (both Inner and Outer), but they decided not to become a couple until after they finished school (Well Inner Moka decided that, Tsukune was a bit disappointed but was reluctant to agree to the terms).

Things were hardest for Kurumu and Mizore, they had to watch as the boy that they loved fall for another. This did not waver them from chasing after him either way, the way they saw it, they have a year and a half left until he's gone from them, so this will be their test and hardest challenge yet, to win Tsukune's heart over for good.

Moka and Tsukune chat together on their way to school until Tsukune is held in a grip vice between Kurumu's breasts struggling to breathe, Yukari desperately attempts to pull him free, Mizore no longer stalks Tsukune from afar anymore instead she stalks him up close and personally. Trying to get back their old lives they act out the way they used to be and live, however little did they know that those days of fun and happiness will never be able to go back to way they used to be for their lives are changed forever and will change once again.

"Kurumu-chan, let go of Tsukune-san right now, he can't breathe." Yukari shouts out in desperation trying to pry Tsukune from Kurumu's grip.

Kurumu drops Tsukune to the ground, who has passed out from lack of air, "Agh, Tsukune, I'm so sorry, please don't die on me." Kurumu cries out violently shaking Tsukune.

As the bell for class rings, everyone heads for class while Kokoa and Moka wave goodbye as they head off to different classes and Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari argue along the way forgetting and leaving an unconscious Tsukune on the pathway to the school. 15 minutes have passed and everyone has gone to their respective classrooms. Tsukune's eye lids flicker a little then open slowly, Tsukune sits up rubbing his head in pain, blinking repeatedly before scanning the area to find no one around, "Aaagh, I can't believe they just left me out here. Oh I'm going to be in trouble for showing up late." As Tsukune stands and grabs his bag, he hears a faint galloping sound coming from the distant, deciding to ignore it, for he does not want to be even later than he already is, Tsukune walks on, the noise becomes even louder. Tsukune turns to see what is making that noise. Not too far off in the distance a horse heads in Tsukune's direction at an alarming speed, Tsukune freaks out and dives out of the way just barely missing getting hit. The horse pulls up at the front of the school, getting up from the ground, Tsukune runs up to get a better look at it, the horse is pure pale, with thick-as-blood black hooves and a pitch black mane. The horse appears as though it has been dead for a long time, parts of have rotted away and left in its place are the inside bones, upon its head rests a skull of another horse cover its face. Atop the pale horse rides a cloaked figure drapped in a ratted, torn black robe, the figure appears tall and slightly skinny. Tsukune backs up a little but freezes when another figure also drapped in a black robe dismounts the horse, the figure's robe isn't torn or old like the tall figure riding on the horse but does appear as menacing, the figure that dismounted the horse is about the same height as Tsukune from his point of view but he can't be sure.

Tsukune watches as the cloaked figure seems to be conversing with the rider of the horse, the rider hands the other figure what seems to be an old scroll. The two depart from each other as they bow their heads to one another and the rider and horse take off at top speed, they pass behind a tree from Tsukune's view but vanishes on the other side leaving without a trace that it was even there to begin with. Tsukune watchs as the remaining cloacked figure traverses towards the school building, the figure ceases walking. It turns to gaze at Tsukune, only the bottom half of their face is visible, the cloaked person smiles at Tsukune and walks offinto the building. As Tsukune watches the figure disappear into the school, he walks off to his class trying to figure out what's going on and who those cloaked figures were, especially the one that smiled at him.

Nearing his classroom, Tsukune hears a commotion going on inside, "Agh, I can't believe you just left Tsukune and didn't bring him to class, Kurumu-chan."

"It's not my fault, if Yukari-chan didn't keep on hassling me I wouldn't have left him there."

Tsukune smiles to himself to hear that they are all concerned about him; he opens the door to the classroom and stands in the doorway. Everyone turns to see Tsukune is ok, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari run over to him, Kurumu grabs Tsukune and puts him into another head-chest lock. "Oh Tsukune, I was so worried about you. I will never leave you like that ever again." Kurumu says through teary eyes tightening her grip on him, Tsukune on the other hand begins to pass out again, "Kurumu-chan, stop it. Tsukune can't breathe, he'll pass out again. Didn't you learn anything?" Moka cries out, trying to pry Tsukune from Kurumu's grip. Kurumu realises that Tsukune's lack of air and releases him as he falls to the ground gasping for breath.

The door to the classroom opens and in walks Nekonome-sensei to begin today's lessons, Tsukune's mind refuses to pay attention to class, his eyes wonder to outside where he becomes lost in thought, his eyes begin to trail off towards Moka as he gazes at her silky pink hair, her smooth gleaming skin and her luscious plump lips, as he stares at them his heart begins to race, Moka turns her head slightly to see Tsukune staring at her, her face flushes red and her heart begins to beat rapidly. Their inner romance is cut short when the classroom door slides open, Ruby enters the room and walks over to Nekonome-sensei, she whispers into Nekonome-sensei's ear, the class grows curious, Nekonome-sensei's ears begin to twitch at the news Ruby has told her and she nods her head to inform Ruby that she understands.

"Class, it seems that we will be introducing a new student into our class..." Ruby stands right next to Nekonome-sensei facing the class, she spots Tsukune and sees him looking back at her, she blushes slightly and quickly looks away, "so I will hand the rest over to Ruby-san to fill in the rest." Nekonome-sensei concludes as she gestures her hand to Ruby.

Ruby snaps back to reality as Nekonome-sensei nudges her after she didn't respond to her, "Oh right. From what I've heard from the headmaster he comes from a very pristine royal family that goes way back past the medieval times, he has never attended a normal school before so he won't know what to expect from here, so we'll need someone to be his guide through school life."

The room fills with chatter, "So it's a rich kid then, they're all so snobby."

"I know what you mean, they think they're so much better than everyone, and he comes from a long line family, that's even worse."

"Sounds like they're all pure bloods with no mixing of genes like how the vampires used to be. I wonder which poor sucker is going to get stuck with them"

Tsukune begins to wonder back to early that morning, 'Oh it must be that guy that showed up on that horse earlier.' Tsukune feels sorry for whoever walks in through the door, hearing all the negative comments about them already even though they haven't met them yet.

As Ruby opens the door, she gestures for the new student to enter the classroom. In walks a young boy with pale greyish-blue hair, his uniform is slightly the same as everyone else, the jacket is a very dark green and black fancy looking pants, with a blood red tie, on his left arm's sleeve is a symbol not that of the schools but that of what appears to be a marking of some sort that no one can recognise.

As he reaches the front of the class, he overlooks the entire room. Everyone stares at him in awe, not being what they had expected, some still doubtful but only the guys are, the girls are fixed on his cute face, slightly handsome but mostly cute, the girls then begin to chat amongst themselves as the guys become frustrated at the chatter the girls are going on about the new guy, "Wow, he's cuter than I thought he would be."

"I know, he's really cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Each conversation seemed to be the same, all about the new guy. The new boy's ears begin to twitch overhearing the girl's conversations, this really seemed to piss him off as his temple veins began to pulsate.

The new guy begins to announce himself to the class but something seems off to everyone as he speaks, "Salvete omnes, delectatio est in occursum tibi sum novus totius schooling vulputate velit esse tam mite mihi placet." Silence breaks over the room, stunned, everyone stares at him in extreme confusing, "HUH?" the whole class cries out. The boy realises his mistake, feeling embarresed he clears his throat before speaking once again, "Excuse me for that, I'm used to speaking that way, too much around my... my family so it slips out sometimes, I apologies for that and I will try to stick to Japanese from now on." The boy addresses the class with a pleasant smile constantly as he spoke. Most of the class is curious about his native langauge but many of the guys are still not happy about the new student.

"Please let me start over, It is a pleasure meeting you all and I hope we can all be friends, I'm new to school so please teach in how to be a student." The boy annouces as he bows to everyone, the girls swoon over how much of a gentleman he is, Tsukune looks over at Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore who are unaffected by the boy's charms, as he looks back up, the boy is right in front of his face, Tsukune freaks out a bit but becomes confused when the boy grins at him happily, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Tsukunii? It's great to see you again." Tsukune becomes even more confused, the boy seems puzzled as to why Tsukune doesn't seem happy to see him, "Oh come on Tsukunii, don't tell me you've forgotten all about me. After all we did share something 'special' together." The boy said clasping his face and blushing.

Tsukune recalls back from his memories, there was only one person that called him 'Tsukuni', Tsukune freaks out extremely and his face turns red, "AAAAAAGGHH, RA-RA-RAINE-CHAN?" Tsukune screams as he points at the boy startling everyone in the classroom. The boy smiles greatly at Tsukune "I'm glad you remember me." He then heads back to the front of the class, "Forgive me for that but I was reminiscing with an old friend, as you most likely just heard from Tsukune Aono my name is Raine. Well obviously that's not my full name, my full name is little more difficult than that..." Raine secretly glances over to Tsukune with a sad look in his eyes then quickly faces the entire class once again, "My fulll name is..." Raine pauses as he thinks about his next words carefully. "Well it's something I wish not to share with anyone. As far as anyone is concerned, I don't have a family name, so please, call me Raine." After finishing his speech, Raine smiles proudly to the class, after that everyone became more interested in him and his 'secrets'. Moka glances over at Tsukune to see him shaking in his chair all pale and his eyes all white; she wonders why he is so freaked out that an old friend from his past has shown up. 'Maybe it's the fact that he found out that one of his old friends was a monster and he didn't know.'

During the class lectures, all the girls (excluding Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore) gazes are fixated on Raine, he finds this a little irritating. Tsukune, still in shock, finds it hard to concentrate on anything until his eyes eventually wonder over to Raine. Raine catches Tsukune watching him and smiles to him, Tsukune's face turns slightly red and quickly faces the front of the class, Rain chuckles at the fact that Tsukune is too embarrassed to even look at each other. The tension between the two boys festers in the air capturing the attention of Moka, she begins to wonder on their past together to make Tsukune act so awkward around Raine.

After, what seemed like forever, of class lectures from Nekonome-sensei, the bell for break rings. Most of the girls get up from their desk and head towards Raine's desk but before they could reach him, Raine had already made his way over to Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune-kun, wanna eat lunch together?" Asked Raine holding his bento box in front of himself, Tsukune's head's bent over his hair covering his eyes, he appears to be out of it. Raine begins to wonder why Tsukune hasn't said a word to him, he inches his head closer to Tsukune's and blows gently into his ear, all the girls faces turn red as they witness Raine's odd behaviour, Tsukune doesn't flinch to Raine's approach, this annoys Raine slightly until he gets a cheeky grin on his face. Raine sticks his finger in his mouth, wets it then proceeds to place it into Tsukune's ear but before he could, Tsukune quickly grabs Raine's hand and looks into his eyes with a serious glare, Raine becomes a bit nervous about this.

"We need to talk." Is the only thing that comes out of Tsukune's mouth as he drags Raine along out of the classroom, everyone is left shocked and confused. As the two boys reach the top of the school building, Tsukune releases his grip on Raine's hand, Tsukune doesn't face Raine as his body begins to tremble. Raine looks away as he rubs the back of his head trying to find the words to say in this serious moment.

"Tsukune, look... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for not telling you that I was leaving and for not telling you that I was a monster. Actually, to be honest, I'm surprised you are even here, I know for a fact that you're human, I couldn't smell any sign of a monster scent on you when we were younger but for some reason now I can..." Tsukune remains facing away from Raine, not budging a muscle.

"Sorry, I guess that's something we shouldn't talk about after we've just reunited after seven years..." before Raine could finish his sentence, Tsukune had grasped Raine into a tight hug. Raine is stunned by Tsukune's reaction but returns Tsukune's hug, "I'm so happy to see you again, Raine-chan." Tsukune responds after trying to fight back the tears, but to no hope as the tears flow down his face.

"I'm happy to see you again too, Tsukune." Raine replies as they both continue to hug fondly. "Um...Raine-chan?"

"Yes, Tsukuni?"

"Can you tell me... WHY ARE YOU NOW A BOY AND NOT A GIRL?"

**A/N: Second Version is up and I'm happy about it. I'm going to really work hard on my stories and improve myself along the way. I hope you will like them, because I enjoy writting them. Please review, constructive critisism only nothing hateful or rude.**

**And Hyde…**

**Hyde: (looks over, frightened)**

**Jekyll: Don't you DARE bitch to me this time or else I'll – Who the fuck am I kidding he will.**


	2. Lost Memories

**A/N: Hope it's better.**

**P.S: This is Tsukune's memory.**

Seven years ago

As the morning sun rises over the trees and homes in a local neighbourhood, the rays of light shine through the window into the face of a young ten year old Tsukune Aono. Desperate to block the sun from waking him, Tsukune yanks the blankets over his head and rolls over to go back to sleep.

Without warning, something hard hits Tsukune on his head lightly thanks to the wool blanket which served as some form of a cushion to lighten the blow. As Tsukune sits up to find out what had just hit him, another hard object smacks right into his unprotected head, this time it hurt a bit more without the protection of the blanket, this brings tears to fill up in his eyes, looking around while rubbing the area where he was hit, Tsukune spots a small pebble lying on his bed, as he pokes his head out the window to see what's causing pebbles to fly into his room and hit him on the head.

'Thunk'

Another pebble hits him square centre on the forehead, Tsukune drops back onto his bed on his back holding his hands onto his forehead to somehow-ease the pain, "Oh sorry Tsukuni-kun. I didn't mean to hit you!" a sweet innocent voice calls out to Tsukune from outside his window.

Tsukune pokes his head out the window once again being a bit more careful while still holding his hand to his forehead to not get hit in the head again. Outside standing in front of his house is a cute little girl with semi-long greyish pale blue hair with a navy blue short sleeved top and a whit undershirt, she has loose fitting short that reach her knees. The girl gazes up at Tsukune and gives him a warmly smile as she waves at him.

"Morning Tsukune-kun." The little girl calls out to him.

"You don't look so good; didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Tsukune just glowers at the girl. "Well no actually, I got plenty of sleep. It's just that I was woken up by something hitting me in the head. THREE TIMES TOO." Tsukune shouts down to the girl.

The girl just chuckles at his reaction as he makes his way down stairs and to outside. "Raine-chan, why do still wear those boy clothes anyway?" Tsukune asks with a disappointed look.

The girl called Raine chuckles at her friend's question. "Why Tsukuni, what's wrong with me dressing like a 'boy' anyway?" Raine asks as she grins at Tsukune bending over towards him.

"It just doesn't look cute on you, that's why!" Tsukune replies bashfully.

Raine just smiles pleased with getting what she wanted to hear from him. Satisfied enough with toying with Tsukune, Raine grabs his hand and rans off dragging him along.

After running for many minutes, Tsukune stops running to catch his breath. "*Huff* *Huff* Raine-chan, where are we going anyway? The playgrounds back that way." Tsukune says pointing behind himself. "Oh we're not going to the playground." Tsukune just looks up at her in disbelief, "Then where are we going?" Raine just smiles at him sneakily baring her canine fang while doing so; this always meant she was up to something, most times bad, for Tsukune. "It's a secrete!" Raine just grabs Tsukune's hand and drags him along once again not saying anything for another many minutes.

As the sun reaches half way up the sky, Raine and Tsukune reach their destination. As Tsukune finishes catching his breath, he gazes out over the beautiful lake secluded from society. Stand side by side, the two friends watch the sun glistening over the water's surface and the birds resting on the surface of the lake, Tsukune turns to Raine who is watching the beauty before her peacefully; her face is radiating from the shining sun gleaming from the water, Tsukune's cheeks burn bright pink as he watches her. Turning her head, Raine looks over and smiles at Tsukune. Quickly, Tsukune turns away trying to hide his blushing face, without warning, something wet hits his body. As he looks over, Tsukune sees Raine pointing and laughing at him as she stands in the base of the lake, she had thrown water at him to get his attention and it worked quite well. Tsukune jumps into the lake and begins relentlessly splashing water at Raine who in turn splashes water back at him, they continue for half an hour before they begin chasing each other around the lake. They continue to play around the lake, climbing trees, playing Tag and Hide and Seek, skipping stones across the lake and just plain mucking around.

Many hours have passed from the two children playing together; they have worn each other out and are lying on the grass watching the clouds. "I had a lot of fun with you today, Raine-chan." Tsukune says as he watches a cloud that looks like a dog running, "Me too, Tsukune-kun. Thank you for coming with me today."

"Well, it's not like I had a choice, you practically dragged me here." The two just laugh at one another. "How did you find out about this place, Rain-chan. I've never seen it before."

Raine just looks over at Tsukune and then back up at the sky, "I just came across it one day when I was playing all by myself, I played here for a while the other day and thought I should bring you along because I thought it would be a lot more fun with you here." Raine says with a smile on her face.

As he watches her, Tsukune smiles to himself. 'It sure is great to see Raine-chan come out of her shell like this. I wish she would show her true self like this to the others, she would probably have more friends if she did.' Thinking to himself as he stares at the clouds, Tsukune begins to drift off to sleep.

Feeling a rough jerk on his arm, Tsukune is awakened violently as he sees Raine trying to pull him to his feet while looking horrified across the lake. "Raine-chan, what's the matter with you?" Tsukune asks worriedly as he watches the scared expression on his friend's face. "COME ON TSUKUNE, GET ON YOUR FEET. WE HAVE TO GO. NOW!" Demanding him, Raine yells to Tsukune's face, Tsukune looks over at the other side of the lake to see what's gotten her so scared.

At the other end of the lake is a long skinny man, he appears to be wearing a black suit with a red tie, it barely even looks human to calling it a 'he'. Tsukune can barely see but from what he can tell, 'it' has no hair… and doesn't have a face. Horrified, Tsukune jumps to his feet and allows himself to get dragged along by Raine.

As the two run for their lives, Tsukune looks back every few minutes. 'It' has already crossed the lake and is slowly walking towards them, but each time Tsukune looks back 'it' appears to have gained a bit closer and closer each time.

"STOP LOOKING AT IT." Tsukune looks back to Raine who has a serious, angry look on her face. Tsukune had never seen her like this before.

"What is that thing?" Tsukune asks, not really wanting to know.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me and block that thing out of your mind." Tsukune just stares at Raine, scared, confused and worried. Listening to what she said, Tsukune focuses only on Raine and thinks of his favourite TV show. Failing to keep his mind off it, Tsukune looks back one more time; 'It' is just right behind them, everything goes by so slow as Tsukune watches 'It' reach out it's long stick-like arms and reaches to grab him. In the blink of an eye, Tsukune's memories flash before his eyes.

Snapping back to reality, Tsukune wakes up, flat on his back. Looking around, it is night time. As Tsukune sits up, he spots Raine who is watching out through a bush. "I told you to block it out from your mind, didn't I?" Raine questions Tsukune heatedly. "What was that thing?" Tsukune asks, brushing off the question. Looking over at him, with her head rested against her hand, Rain stands up and walks over to him, crouching in front of him. "Your Death!" Tsukune looks at Raine with a worried and scarred look, as she looks down at him with a serious face. "Now, if you don't want to go home; then just keep ignoring me. But if you don't want to run into that thing again, I suggest you BLOODY LISTEN TO WHAT THE FUCK I SAY NEXT TIME, IS THAT CLEAR?"

Tsukune looks frightened and sad at Raine's outburst. Going back over to her spot before, Raine sits down again and checks the area. Taking her eyes off 'look out', she pans her vision over to Tsukune, who looks frightened and confused.

"*Sigh* Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that right now we're in some serious trouble here; you really need to pay attention to what I tell you and follow it, ok?" Raine says to Tsukune, sounding sincere to him.

Nodding his head, Tsukune then weakly smiles to Raine. "Um if it's ok, can you tell me what that thing was?" Tsukune asks as he walks over and sits closer to Raine. Watching outside the bush again, Rain just sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Some molester maybe, I'm not sure!"

Tsukune just looks at her unconvinced of what she told him. "No, I don't buy that. You know something that you're telling me." Raine just glances at Tsukune. "You seemed like you knew what that thing was and how to get away from it. There is no way that thing was even human." Ignoring him, Raine continues to observe outside the bush.

"I'm your friend, Raine-chan. I thought friends didn't keep secrets from each other…" but before Tsukune could finish, Raine jumped right on top of him. Looking up at her face which is so close to his, Tsukune blushes heavily.

'Be quiet, don't make any sudden moves!' Raine whispers as she is looking over through the gap in the bush, Tsukune looks over to see and standing outside is a pair of extremely skinny legs in black pants, the legs appear to not even have feet attached to the ends of them they just curl at the end to look like feet. Tsukune just stares in horror, trying to supress his screams of fear, as the creature sluggishly drags its legs across the ground away from the bush.

Knowing she had to do something to protect her friend and keep that thing away from Tsukune, Raine looks down at him and smiles. Raine closes in on Tsukune, she brings her mouth to Tsukune's ear, "I'm sorry Tsukuni, but I have to go now. Please don't try and remember me, it's better that way."

As she sits upright, Raine places a hand over Tsukune's eyes. In an instant, Tsukune loses consciousness. In his dreams, nothing seems clear to him, he can hear grunts of pain, cries for help, and weeping of loss.

Upon awakening, Tsukune shoots upright to find himself inside his room lying upon his bed. Looking around confused; Tsukune scratches his head. "Did I sleep through the whole day? Damn it. Why didn't mom wake me?" Tsukune asks aloud as he looks out the window to see it's night time. Tsukune notices something else going on, as streams of water run down his window, Tsukune smiles slightly.

"Oh it's raining." Tsukune says as he goes to lie back down on his bed and rest his head on his pillow. "I love sleeping during the rain, it's so peaceful." Before his head could touch the pillow, Tsukune has an epiphany. "Rain! Why does that sound so familiar?" Tsukune asks himself as he lies down.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important… Oh well, I'll think of it tomorrow."

**A/N: Quick note, I'm trying to bring more chapters out faster but I have to write the chapters for the other versions and I really want to try to at least bring the chapters for Unwanted Fate out on the same as Hell's Progeny, so if I haven't brought a new chapter up in over a week, I've most likely done it, I'm just finishing off the other chapters for the versions too. So don't worry I'll have them up eventually, probably in an extra week.**

**Hyde: Can We Go To Sleep Now?**

**Jekyll: Yeah sure, whatever.**


	3. Catching Up

As Tsukune tells Raine about reclaiming his memories of him and what he remembered, Raine just looks on at Tsukune, smiling.

"Pfffffft, Hmm Hmmmm." Raine holds a hand up to his mouth as he tries to supress his laughter, Tsukune stares at him confused.

"PHAA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA HA HAA HA HA HA. Oh My God. I've been holding that in for over twelve years." Raine cries out as he holds his sides, still laughing.

"Wha-What's so funny, huh?" Tsukune barks at Raine, his face red as it can be. "Oh Tsukuni, you were so cute back then. I just had to play along with it back then, everyone besides you figured it out in an instant but they didn't tell you because I begged them not to just to see how long it would take for you to figure it out." Raine says as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"That wasn't a nice thing you did to me back then, Raine-chan. It was easy to mistake you for a girl back then, I mean, you were…. Uh…. I mean…. You…." Tsukune utters as he tries to finish his sentence.

"Huh, what is it, Tsukune?" Raine asks as he walks towards Tsukune.

"YOUR FACE AND YOUR VOICE; YOU LOOKED AND SOUNDED SO MUCH LIKE A GIRL BACK THEN I THOUGHT FROM DAY ONE YOU WERE A GIRL. I THOUGHT YOU WERE KINDA CUTE TOO BACK THEN, YOU HAPPY NOW?" Tsukune announces aloud, catching Raine off guard. Raine just smiles at Tsukune who has turned slightly red, placing a hand on the top his friends head; Raine pats Tsukune gently to comfort him.

"It's ok now Tsukune, I'm back now. And this time, I won't leave without saying goodbye again" Raine continues to pat Tsukune's head. Tsukune smiles deeply at his best friend since childhood, as tears well up in the corner of his eyes. "It was pretty lonely without you after you left, you know!"

Peering from the door way, a pair of cold eyes sets their sights on the two friends. Mizore glares at the new guy hogging Tsukune to himself, "What do you think his deal is?" Mizore jumps out of shock, startled by Kurumu sneaking up behind her and peering over her shoulders. "You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on people, it's rude and frankly it makes you look like a stalker." Mizore says sarcastically, insulting the succubus behind her. Kurumu is ticked off at Mizore's sarcasm but decides to ignore her remark, "Agh, I can't hear a thing. What have they been saying?" Kurumu asks the snow fairy.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to pick up a thing they've been saying."

Raine gets the feeling that he's being watched, glancing over slightly towards the doorway, he spots Mizore and Kurumu spying on them. A small smile peeks its way onto his face; "Are you just going to spy on us the entire time? It's rude, don't you know?" Raine calls out.

The two, feeling found out, step out from behind the door way. Mizore remains by the door still, hanging on the edge of the doorway. "Care to explain why you were spying on two friends reminiscing?" Raine demands of the two girls, his arms folded as he looks at them with a taunting smile.

"We-we were just making sure Tsukune didn't get into any trouble." Chuckling gawkily, Kurumu rubs the back of her head trying not to sound suspicious. Raine just smirks at the blue hair girl, "Really? You sure you weren't just stalking him, that's pretty creepy of you, you know?"

Kurumu's cheeks puff out in a sign of aggravation, "I'M NOT THE STALKER HERE; SHE IS!" Kurumu retorts, shoving her finger towards Mizore who seems unfazed by it all. Realizing her outburst, Kurumu tries to repress her frustration; she forces a smile but indiscreetly shows her irritation as her eyebrow twitches rapidly. "**I** was only making sure nothing 'funny' happened to Tsukune. After all… he is my destined one."

Raine stares at Kurumu, dumbfounded. "This guy?" Raine questions her, pointing his thumb at Tsukune behind him, "You think this guy's your destined one?" Kurumu nods her head confirming Raine's question. "Why? He's not that smart, or even good looking for that matter" Raine retorts jokingly (A little), Tsukune shoots his head at Raine, looking cross and upset at his remark. Kurumu puffs her cheeks out again, pissed off at Raine and his remark. "HE IS TOO GOOD LOOKING, HE'S VERY HANDSOME AND THOUGHTFUL. Sure he may not be very bright and he can be a bit of a scaredy cat sometimes but he is always there for us when we need him." Going over to Tsukune, Raine grabs Tsukune's face in close to his and studies him very closely.

"WA-WA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CREEPY PERVERTED CREEP. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? LEAVE TSUKUNE ALONE!" Kurumu interjects as her cheeks turn bright pink watching Raine's actions towards Tsukune.

Pushing Tsukune's face away from his, squishing his cheeks with his hands in the process. Rain looks over at Kurumu confused and pissed off. "The hells YOUR problem?" Rain ask sounding annoyed, "I was just checking out my friends face, seeing how much he's aged and see if he's actually gotten better looking like you say he is since I last saw him." Tsukune glares at Raine, his face still being squished by Raine, walking over to meet face to face with Kurumu; Raine places his hands on his hips as the two glare each other down. Sparks begin to fly as the two glowers into each other's eyes.

Raine smiles slightly as he studies Kurumu. "You've got yourself a pretty cute girlfriend here, Tsukuni!" Raine points out to Tsukune as he grins while still staring down Kurumu. Kurumu blushes ever so slightly at Raine's remark, but quickly shakes it off feeling more pissed off at him. Raine's eyes shift slowly towards Mizore, still standing in the doorway watching everything going on. "She's not my girlfriend, Raine-chan. She's just…." Tsukune stops as he notices the hurt expression on Kurumu's face when he said what he did. "She's a very important friend to me. She's important to me, ok?" Rubbing his arm as he looks away, blushing as he announced that she was an important person to him. Kurumu blushes heavily as she hears Tsukune acknowledgment of her being someone he cares about.

Raine doesn't hear a word Tsukune said; he continues to observe Mizore from afar, not budging from his position. Raine finds it difficult to figure out Mizore from her emotionless face and her stance. "Another cute girl, Tsukuni?" Raine says as he turns his head to face Tsukune, "What, are you two-timing now?" Tsukune blushes slightly more than before as he tries to defend himself. "NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Tsukune shouts as he waves his hands in front of himself, denying what Raine said.

"So what? You're some sort of a playboy or something?" Raine asks, confused of his childhood friend's lifestyle.

"No, nothing like that. They're both just my best friends!" Tsukune states to Raine.

Raine walks over to Tsukune with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed, smiling to himself, trying to look cool as does. "I know, stupid! I'm just fucking with ya." Raine says as he punches Tsukune in the arm slightly as he walks past him. "I know you're not that type of person anyway. I've known you for too long to think otherwise." Raine says as he pulls out a box from his pocket. Opening it, Raine draws a cigarette form the box and places it in his mouth, lighting it with a lighter then puffing in smoke from it.

"RA-RAINE-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU SMOKE?" Tsukune shouts to his friend.

Blowing smoke into the air, Raine pivots his body around half-way and faces Tsukune. "Yeah, I have been for the past five years now." Raine proclaims as draws another puff from his smoke.

"Why? What the hell have you been up to the past years since I last saw you?" Raine just looks at Tsukune like 'I can't believe you don't know'.

"Come on Tsukune. Do you know how many High school students smoke nowadays? I bet even half of the students that go here smoke and you don't know it." Raine says as he looks at his smoke.

"But why?" Tsukune asks as brushes the smoke from his face as he approaches Raine. "It mellows me out. Besides, if I didn't when I started, I'd probably be a mess now."

"What's happened to you?" Tsukune asks, all concerned for his close friend.

"That's something I can't tell you right now. Maybe another day." As Raine stomps out his cigarette, he walks past Tsukune, placing a hand on his shoulder as he walks by, smiling at him.

"Oh yeah." Raine stops in his tracks, looking up slightly then turn to look at Tsukune again. "When were you going to introduce me to your friends?" Rain asks.

Tsukune stands stunned at Raine's question, "oh um, this is Kurumu-chan, by the way." Tsukune says as he gestures to Kurumu, who still looks at Raine all pissed off. "That's a filthy habit, by the way!" Kurumu says in a sneering tone.

"Heh, and if I had nickel." Raine says as he looks away, shrugging his shoulders with his hands out to the sides like 'So?' with a cheeky look on his face.

Tsukune looks displeased at Raine at his attitude. "And that over there is Mizore-chan." He gestures towards Mizore, who doesn't say a word. Raine gazes over at her with a serious look, 'What is up with that girl? I can't read her at all; she's not giving off anything.' Raine thinks to himself.

Coming up from behind Mizore, Moka emerges out from the doorway. "Tsukune, lunch is almost over. Oh, Mizore-chan and Kurumu-chan. What are doing here?" Moka asks as she notices the girls with Tsukune.

"We were just making sure this JERK didn't do anything weird with Tsukune." Kurumu tells Moka in an unhappy tone as she walks towards the door with her arms crossed. Leaving the roof, Kurumu heads down the stairs to her class, Mizore follows suit soon after and heads after Kurumu, during leaving the roof, Mizore gives Raine a look of hate in the blink of an eye that Raine catches. As he watches Mizore leave, Raine feels stunned by her expression. 'Well, I can see she'll be an interesting one.' Raine thinks as stares at the doorway where Mizore just was, with a serious look on his face.

"Oh, this Moka-san. We've been through everything together during the time I've been here." Tsukune announces happily as she walks to Tsukune. "She's, well, she's my girl…." Tsukune declares but Raine cuts him off as he passes Moka walking towards the door, he faces Moka, still with a serious look on his face. "Nice to meet you." As he walks off out the door. Tsukune just stands there shocked at Raine and what he has become.

"Did… you two have a fight or something?" Moka asks as she reaches Tsukune.

"…Or something!" Tsukune says as he looks cross towards the door where Raine just left.

Outside the classroom door, Raine leans against the wall impatiently, with his arms crossed. As the girls walk by him and waving and saying hello to him, he just slightly waves to them still looking on in the same direction he has been. As the bell rings, Raine waits unwearyingly, as the object that has waited for arrives, he waits until they are close enough.

Grabbing Mizore by the arm, she looks up at him with annoyance. "We need to talk!" Is all Raine says before he drags her off, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mizore cries out as she fights Raine's grip on her and tries to break free.

Dragging her outside to the vending machines, Raine releases his grip on Mizore and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few 100 yen coins and places them into the machine, he selects a coke and collects the can from the bottom. Mizore just stares at him angrily, rubbing her arm where Raine pulled her from, he was a bit too rough with her so he hurt her arm in doing so. Grabbing a few more coins from his pocket, Raine selects another coke from the machine. He walks towards Mizore, throwing the can of coke to her; Mizore catches it and looks away from Raine when he approaches.

"I'm not thirsty, thanks." Mizore says to Rain, sounding ungrateful.

"Well you can put it on your arm to help the pain a bit, at least. It works for humans so I figured it might work for you." Raine states, sounding uncaring as he opens his can and takes a drink.

Mizore throws the can in the bin, not wanting anything from this boy. "I'm a Snow woman, so it wouldn't have any effect on me seeing as I'm already cold to begin with." She says as she leans against a support post.

Raine walks over and sits on one of the benches, taking a sip from his drink every few seconds, giving no eye contact with Mizore. "Suit yourself."

The two just linger in the spots for the past ten minutes, not moving and not saying a single word the entire time. "What is it that you wanted?" Mizore asks in her usual calm demeanour, breaking the long silence, not looking at the boy as she inquires him. "What?" Raine asks as he finishes off his drink, not looking at her either. "You brought me out here for a reason, so what is it? I have to get to class with Tsukune!"

Raine stands up and chucks his can at the bin, missing it, Raine walks over and places it in the bin. "I'm just trying to figure you out." Raine mumbles, Mizore shifts her head towards Raine looking confused. "What'd you mean?" Mizore asks, a bit worried by what Raine meant.

"Out of all of the people I've met, you show very little signs of letting anyone else in. You show no hint of emotion and you appear very detached from your friends. That isn't the case however, is it? The thing is, when you do show emotion… it just raises more questions." Mizore just continues to observe Raine, calm but cautious of what he might do. "What's your point?"

"My point is… What's someone like you doing with someone like Tsukune?" Raine turns to face her with a serious look in his eye.

Mizore just narrows her eyes at him, "I mean, you're total opposites; you're distant and gloomy while Tsukune's happy and spry." Raine continues, playing with his ghostly blue hair as he does. "What do you hope to gain from Tsukune? Why try to be with him anyway?" The two just stare at each other, not budging a muscle.

"What do you care? You clearly know nothing about me." Mizore speaks, not caring what Raine says. "I'm no longer that kind of person anymore, I've changed since I've met Tsukune. I plan to make him my life partner, that's what I hope to gain from him!" Mizore's words choke Raine for a bit, he chuckles at her and her confession. "I don't think you should get your hopes up." Raine says, trying to hold back his laugh as he does.

"Why do you care anyway, you haven't been in his life for years and suddenly you just show up out of the blue making as if he belongs to you. Who are you to be judging his friends?" Mizore criticises Raine, as she glares at him. Raine attempts to talk but halts when he tries to think of what he wants to say.

"I'm only looking out for him, making sure the people around him don't try to hurt him or cause anything to bring him into danger. He's like a brother to me… He's practically the only family I got. I'm just making sure he stays out of trouble, after all he's just a….." Raine cuts his sentence short as he swifts his head away from Mizore, looking at the ground with a look of resentment.

Mizore just watches Raine as he beats himself up inside for almost revealing Tsukune's identity. She sighs "We know that Tsukune is human, if that's what you're worried about." Raine remains unfazed, not so much as a twitch as he hears that his friends know that he's human.

"… I know." Mizore's calm face is replaced by a slightly concerned one. "H-how do you know that?"

Shifting his eyes to look at her, Raine stares at Mizore with a look of seriousness and menace before looking away from her again. "He… told me on the roof when we were talking together."

Relaxing a bit more than before but still keeping her guard up, Mizore lets out a breath that she subconsciously held in. "It's only his friends that know, am I right?" Raine asks with a calm voice. Mizore nods to confirm Raine's concept.

Relaxing his body as he runs his hand through his hair, moving it out of his face, Raine lets out a sigh. "Well at least that's some good news. See that nobody else finds out. Or else I'll have to take action." Rain says, his hand over his face just revealing his eye, as he stares at her seriously.

"Dick!" Mizore mutters under her breath, turning her head away from Rain.

Raine just glowers at Mizore, as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pack of cigarettes, grabs one then lights it up. He blows smoke in Mizore's direction, batting it away, Mizore glares at him even more. "You don't belong here. I don't know what your relationship is with Tsukune and what kind of past you had with him, and rightly I don't care. Tsukune doesn't need an asshole like you for a friend anymore; he's got me and his friends, so you should leave him alone." Her words don't affect him, Raine just smiles as he takes a puff from his smoke. "Yeah… yeah I'm sure he doesn't need me, in fact that'd be a better thing for him. But that isn't up to you; it's up to when I decide when he's safe, clear of danger and he doesn't need me." Raine says as draws another breath from his cigarette and blows it into the sky. Mizore looks at him confused but walks off when she is done listening to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of Aono Tsukune's sluts!" A deep voice announces nearby Mizore, as she turns to see where the voice came from. Walking towards her are six big looking guys in black coats. The one in the middle seems to be the leader; he has a few scares on his face, with long grey hair.

"You! You guys are with the Public Safety Commission, the Enforcers!" Mizore gasps, a look of worry pans out on her face. She begins to back up away from the group of guys walking near her.

"Is there a problem here?" Raine steps in front of Mizore staring down the Enforcer and his colleagues. He throws his finished cigarette on the ground then stomps it out, before blowing the rest of the smoke in the group's direction. Not fazed by the smoke in his face, the Enforcer grins at Rain as he towers over him. "What do you guys want? I thought most of the Enforcer's left and the remainders act on the Headmaster's orders now." Mizore proclaims, standing behind Raine using him as a shield.

"Yeah, but we can forget those little details for another time." The Enforcer says to Mizore still towering over Raine, giving Raine a quick evil smile making Raine brood over that smile, sending a sharp glare right back to the Enforcer. "You guys remember what happened last year when Tsukune and the others took your leader down, right_?" Mizore asks somewhat calmly, checking out the other lackeys that followed along._

_"Oh how could we forget the bad blood between us, now that we're all shunned and mocked wherever we go and what little power we have now means nothing when trying to do our job." The Enforcer states as he backs up from Raine a bit to see Mizore a bit clearer._

_Mizore prepares to fight, her hands and hair turn to ice. Raine throws an arm in front of her to stop her, "Go to Tsukune, Mizore. I'll deal with these guys." Raine tells her, not taking his eyes off the Enforcers, glaring at them. "I can handle myself, you know! Don't go telling me what to do either." Mizore asserts herself, Raine just smiles still with a serious look. "Yeah I'm sure you could, I don't doubt that. But Tsukune would hate me if I let any of his friends get hurt and I didn't do anything to protect them."_

_Mizore just looks at him from behind, uncertain of what he's capable of. "Do you really think you can handle all of them at once, by yourself?" Mizore asks, sounding unconvinced._

_Raine looks back to her; he gives her a big smile, his eyes shut happily. "Probably not!"_

Mizore just looks at him, stunned by his response; she turns away from the Enforcers, reverting her hands and hair back to normal. "Fine, do whatever you want. I didn't feel like fighting now anyway."

"Oi, where do you think you're going, bitch?" The Enforcer calls out as he goes after her. But before he could reach her, Raine sidesteps in front of him, blocking his way. "Get out of my way, freak." He shouts as he throws a punch at Raine. Quickly, Raine swipes the Enforcer's punch away "The only freak here… is you." Raine comes back with, angrily, as he throws a punch of his own and connects with the Enforcer's cheek. Raine smiles to himself but his feeling of dominance is cut short when the Enforcer instantly recovers from Raine's attack.

"What was that? You call that a punch?" The Enforcer laughs as wipes his cheek, not a single mark is seen on his face.

"Ah, Shit." Is the last thing Raine murmur's before a heavy punch from the Enforcer connects to his stomach, sending Raine flying into the vending machines.

As the Enforcer blows the dirt of his fist, one of the members of his group points to Raine, "Hey wait, I know who that guy is!" The Enforcer looks to his colleague, "Yeah, I heard that guy was Aono's childhood friend!" He looks back to Rain who is trying to pick himself back up off the ground, struggling to do so.

"Oh this is just too perfect." The Enforcer says as he grins.

Inside the classroom, Tsukune stares out the window at the clouds. Ignoring his work, he thinks to himself, 'What in the world has Raine been doing over these years. He's changed a lot, I hardly even recognise him anymore.' Moka notices Tsukune staring off into the sky and worries for him.

'Poor Tsukune. What's going on inside your head?' Moka thinks as she looks at him saddened. 'Do you think we should talk to him about it?' Moka asks her inner self. 'No, I think we should just let Tsukune be for now. This is something he needs to deal with himself, it's **his **childhood friend after all. We shouldn't get involved with this matter!' Inner Moka states, Outer Moka just looks on at Tsukune, still sad to see him depressed.

The classroom door slides open, Mizore enters the classroom and takes her seat beside Tsukune. "Hey Mizore-chan, have you seen Raine-chan by any chance?" Tsukune quietly asks Mizore, she just sighs as she places her head on her desk, tired and exhausted, "Yeah I saw him. He dragged me outside to have a 'talk'." She mumbles.

"Oh? And what kind of 'talk' did the two of you do?" Kurumu insinuates as she grins to Mizore.

Mizore just glowers at Kurumu, "Well, I found out that he's a bigger Jerk than we thought and that we should just ignore him altogether." She says as she rests her eyes, sucking on her lollipop.

"Oh come on guys, he's not that bad. He's really a good person, he's just had a rough time. Give him a chance and I'm sure you'll like him!" Tsukune pleads to the girls, Kurumu and Mizore just scoff at the idea. "Oh yeah, we also ran into some members of the Academy Police too." Mizore mumbles as she drifts off to sleep.

"WHAT? YOU RAN INTO THE ENFORCERS? WHAT HAPPENED?" Tsukune asks aloud. Nekonome clears her throat to attract Tsukune's attention. "Aono-kun, we're in class, please refrain from talking, please!"

"Sorry" Tsukune says, he turns back to Mizore. "I thought they weren't around anymore, what happened?" He asks quietly this time.

"Oh nothing, they wanted to pick a fight with me but your friend stepped in. He said he would handle them." Mizore tells Tsukune as she tries to fall asleep. "What? What are you talking about? Raine-chan can't fight; he's not strong enough to fight a monster." Tsukune whispers loudly.

BANG

The whole class jump in fright as something big smashes against the classroom windows. Tsukune manages to get a quick look at what it is before it falls to the ground. "OH MY GOD, RAINE" Tsukune shouts as he gets out of his desk and rushes out the room. Mizore stares at the window where Raine had hit, his blood stained parts of the window. The girls follow after Tsukune, running to catch up with him.

Outside, sitting against the wall, his head hanging down, barley conscious, Raine struggles to lift his head to see the next attack. Bang. A boot to the stomach.

Coughing up blood, Raine collapses to his side. The Enforcer casually walks over to him and grabs him by the hair, holding his head up to see the look in Raine's eyes but all he gets is blood spat into his face. Pissed off, the Enforcer transforms into his monster form, a Minotaur. Grabbing Raine in his big hulk like hands, he throws Raine into the trees, slamming into one, the tree breaks in half. A loud crack is heard, Raine shouts out in pain. "Oh, was that your ribs braking I just heard?" The Minotaur mocks as he and his companions laugh aloud.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" the Enforcers looks over to find Tsukune and the girls running towards them. "Ah, Aono, this is great. It's time to settle the score." As the Minotaur charges at Tsukune, he is greeted with a right uppercut to the jaw by Tsukune and a left jab to the stomach, sending the beast flying off. The members of the Minotaur's group flee in fear, Tsukune runs over to Raine, who has fainted from the pain.

"Raine-chan, are you ok? Wake up, answer me damn it." Tsukune cries out, kneeling down, holding Raine in his arms. "Tsukune, we've got to get him to the infirmary. He needs help!" Moka calls to Tsukune, a look of immense worry is seen in Tsukune's eyes. Tsukune picks up Raine and carries him on his back as he runs to the infirmary.

* * *

As his eyes flicker, Raine awakens to a white ceiling. As he struggles to sit up, he notices voices coming from the other side of the door to the room. Tsukune is pleading with the doctor to let him see Raine, "Please doctor, you have to let me see if he's ok." Tsukune begs.

"I'm sorry, but he needs his rest. He's alright, just a few broken ribs but that's all, you can see him tomorrow!" The doctor reassures Tsukune as he tries to dismiss him.

"It's ok doctor, you can let him in. I've pretty much gotten all the rest I need right now." Raine calls out from the other side of the door; Tsukune quickly enters the room and goes to Raine's side. "How are you feeling?" Tsukune asks, as he sits on the bed next to Raine's. "Well, I feel like shit. My chest hurts like a bitch and I keep getting this sharp pain whenever I breathe, how's your life?" Raine asks casually, Tsukune just looks at his friend sadly. "It's ok, Tsukune. I'm fine, really. It was my own dumb fault for trying to take on that guy. I've got to realise how weak I actually am compared to other monsters." Raine says as he pats Tsukune on the head, quickly retracting his arm when he feels a stabbing pain in his side for stretching his arm out.

"What were you thinking anyway? You were never much of a fighter when we were young, what made you think you could beat that guy in a fight?" Raine just lies in his bed, turning his head to face Tsukune. "I wasn't really; chivalry pretty much took over and so I got my ass handed to me."

The two just brake out into laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha, uh ow. Agh, it hurts to laugh also." Raine cringes in pain holding his chest. Tsukune smiles sadly at Raine; as he stands Tsukune lightly punches Raine in the arm. "You get better soon, I hate to see you like this on your first day of school."

"Heh, you know me, I heal really quickly. I'll probably be back in class tomorrow." Raine replies, winking at him with a sly smile. Tsukune smiles back at him, he heads to door and opens it, lingering Tsukune turns and waves goodbye to his friend. "Get some rest and heal up. I'll see you tomorrow."

Raine waves back as he slumps back into his bed and drifts off to sleep. 'Well that didn't pan-out how I'd liked. I don't think I'll have anything to worry about with that snow fairy, just a weird one in her case. I can't count out the others just yet, I'll have to interrogate each one until I'm sure he's in no eminent danger' Raine stares up at the ceiling crossing his arms behind his head 'I'll give it a month, if he's all good and I don't see anyone suspicious involved with Tsukune and not to mention, if I don't see any side effects from that spell I put on him then I'll pack up and leave and continue to watch him afar.' With that Raine drifts off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Ok so, I know the first few chapters are short and pretty slow, nothing really exciting to grab your attention, but then again most stories start off pretty slow. I've got BIG plots and instalments lined up to make their way in. It's going to get wild in here.**

**Please review, it helps me out.**

**Hyde: It also feeds his ego.**

**Jekyll:….. Hyde… Do I have to slap a bitch?**

**Hyde: Go ahead; you'll just be slapping yourself!**

**Jekyll: Yeah, anyway I'm pretty much focused and set on what I'm going to put in my chapters in the future, so I'll probably be bring one out every week. So Review and tell me what you liked, what you'd like to see and if I should improve on something. Criticism is welcome just not harsh, rude not-criticism (It won't be read).**

**Side note: I've updated the first chapter again. If you want to go back and reread it it would help you, I'm going to reread and tend to each chapter as I bring out a new chapter from now on to fix up and make better each one that I can and I'll let you know which ones I update in the future. Sometimes I can't get them just right on their first go so I think about them over time and fix them to fit in with the story and/or make it better, just make sure they don't contain spoilers or plot holes, so... yeah there we go.**

** See ya all next week.**

**Hyde: Maybe. **


End file.
